


Midnight Confessions.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: The Clan Donovan [3]
Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19





	

It had been a long night for Ray, narrowly avoiding prosecution. Arriving back at the residence he now shared with Paige, he let himself in.

"Jesus," she muttered, "I thought I looked and felt like shit."

"Thank you," Ray deadpanned, "You think you could?"

"Yeah," Paige nodded, "Come here."

"Oh god," he groaned, "I knew I was stressed out, but fuck."

 

Paige felt him relax under her hands, "Better?"

"Yes," he laughed, "Much actually."

"Well," Paige said, leaning down to take his jacket off, "That's good."

He pulled her into his arms after tossing his jacket on the back of one of their dining room chairs, pressing his lips feverishly to hers.

"Mhmm," she moans, gently reaching up to massage his scalp with her hands.

"Bedroom?" he inquires with a whisper against her lips.

"Absolutely," she confirms.

He decides to take her into one of their guest rooms downstairs after making sure the alarm was locked, security had secured the perimeter.

 

She pulls him down on top of her, moaning in pleasure as he feels her up and leans into her, "Fuck, you taste so good."

He moans happily, "Damn! don't."

"Stop?" she purrs, "Trust me, I don't plan to."

Ray feels his body begin to shake as she sinks down on him, "God that feels incredible."

"Yeah," Paige whispered, the lust in her voice evident, "I can say the same. Fuck Ray!"

Ray growled as he flipped them over, "Oh fuck, I swear I'm in heaven right now."

"Oh god.." Paige moaned.

"Yeah," he said, gently capturing her lips and pressing his to hers.

[a few minutes later]

"That," she panted, "That was a first."

"Yeah, well," Ray shrugged nonchalantly, "There's a reason for that. All those things my brother told you?"

Paige felt her heart sink, "Ray."

"It's not anything I did, he was a sick man," Ray whispered.

"Still," Paige whispered back, running her thumb over his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ray beamed, "I have you."


End file.
